Broken Wing
by AlicetheSuperDog
Summary: When you love someone with all your heart the world spins perfectly. But when tragedy strikes...and your world becomes black, will you remember that love? Will the world spin on the right axis once again?


1

Hunter watched her from a distance. God she was so amazing. Holly turned fifteen today. She was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. He knew they were just friends. Hell, he'd known her for years now. His best friend Zack lived with her and her grandmother. Hunter, Holly & Zack... the three musketeers. That's what Holly's grandmother Virginia called them. They'd been inseparable since becoming friends. But today, he was so very glad Zack was working. It was time he made his move.

He waited for her at the gate across the arena. She was on Fred, her strawberry quarter horse, running the barrels. She was quick and knew how to get her horse to move. He'd always been amazed at how she handled any horse she rode. She had this ability to control even the most unruly stallion to the most docile mare. He wondered how she'd handle him? Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he turned away for a brief second, taking a deep much-needed breath from the way his thoughts were headed.

She'd come in first place during the first five competitions. This was her sixth barrel event today. She had her time down by almost a whole second. She'd made it around the third barrel, kicked Fred into a full-out stretch, and was on her way to the gate when he slipped. She took a dive off the saddle as the big gelding went down just around the third barrel, his front legs buckling under him. Fred rolled completely over, and struggled to get back to his feet.

Hunter's heart stopped as the horse fell and nearly rolled crushed her, she was quick but barely got away from the beast. She jumped up and dusted herself off, her horse waiting for her, antsy. Hunter ran through the gate, afraid she'd been hurt. The fall had knocked the breath out of her, but she held tight to Fred. Hunter held her arm, and she was glad for his support.

"Are you ok? What happened out there?" Hunter looked her over, adoring her dusty covering. She had bright red clay caked to her knees and butt, a little streak of red across her cheek.

"Yeah," she said, breathless. "I'm good. There was a rut in the path, I think his foot got twisted. I think we're done today." They walked back to the trailer, Holly keeping an eye on Fred as he walked, making sure that her horse wasn't hurt.

"It's ok boy, let me check out your leg." She leaned over and felt Fred's leg, all the way down to his hoof. He seemed to be a little tender, but he'd be ok, with a little work out. Holly wasn't really paying attention to Fred now though. She knelt by Fred's hooves, unable to look at _him_. Hunter...he made her so nervous. She couldn't seem to find words around him anymore. He was gorgeous for one, maybe that was the reason. It broke her heart, knowing that all he saw when he looked at her was a friend. _Why would he_, she thought. Hunter Chaney was a senior, he was 18 for crying out loud! He was graduating in just a month. He could have any girl he wanted! He was so tall, blonde, and had more muscles than anyone she'd ever seen before! What did _she_ have that could make him look her way? Nothing! She was dull, her hair never did anything she wanted it to, and every other girl in school wanted him. She had nothing. Sadness held her in its grip when she thought about him. But...he was her friend, and she'd never speak up about how she felt, fear of him never speaking to her again sealed her lips. She dared to glance up at him, only to find him staring intently at her, his eyes bright blue. She blushed, hoping he couldn't read what was on her mind. He held her gaze, commanding her eyes, holding her steady.

Standing up, she barely came to his shoulders! She looked into his eyes, mesmerized. She was finding it hard to catch her breath. He reached a hand to her face, his thumb wiping the smear of red dirt away from her cheek. That small, tender touch sending shivers down her spine, making her knees weak. She broke the gaze, blushing more. Afraid that if she wasn't careful, her mouth would explode every word she didn't want him to hear.

"I...I ummm... need...we need to get... Fred loaded. How...many more...ummm, races do you have?" She would have loved to lose herself in his stare. She knew the blush that had crept up her cheeks moments ago was permanently there now. She couldn't think. She had butterflies waging a war inside her stomach. Helpless to turn away, she memorized every line, every chiseled feature of his tanned face.

"I'm done. The weather's not good. I think the show's over for today..." He caught her gaze once again, losing himself in her green eyes, wanting so much more than to stand in front of the trailer in front of a hundred people. The rosy blush entranced him, she'd cast her spell on him. He was hooked.

She blinked, then glanced quickly away from his eyes, looking up at the black clouds gathering quickly along the horizon. They were standing mere inches apart, and she caught his scent. It was a combination of dust, outdoors, sweat, and his own personal maleness. His very rugged smell did funny things to her, made her stomach spin like a merry-go-round on high-speed. Fred whinnied, bringing her back to reality. He was nervous, the weather was getting bad quickly. Thunder boomed, Fred jumped and strained at the tether holding him to the side of the trailer, his eyes wild.

Hunter glanced around, noticing the other riders leaving the arena. Taking the reins, he loaded Fred in the trailer behind his own mare, Star. As they walked around the trailer, Hunter closed the loading door just as the sky let loose. Heavy rain drops pelted them as they ran for cover laughing. Holly fell as her boot slipped in a river of rain water and before she could go down, Hunter caught her in his strong arms. Their laughter stopped and she looked up into his chiseled face. Rain poured from the darkened sky, they were thoroughly soaked within a matter of seconds. But the weather ceased to exist to them at that moment, _everything_ ceased to exist.

"Hunter..." He had her wrapped in his arms when she fell, and now she felt every inch of his body against hers. The rain cooled the hot Mississippi air, but there was a heat building between them, new, and unknown.

He felt her every breath, he held her so close. She felt so good in his arms, just like he knew she would. Her lips were slightly parted, begging for his kiss. As he lowered his head to hers, she closed her eyes, he felt her breath stop. His lips were warm and soft as they met hers. She'd never been kissed like this before, only had one other kiss to compare it to and that was nothing like this, nothing. The feel of his lips against hers was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced. She couldn't help it but as his tongue flicked out, sweeping across her closed lips, she parted them, and felt his tongue slip inside. New crazy sensations rippled through her as she tentatively flicked her tongue against his. It was instant, hot, and her hands crept up around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt fire all the way down into the pit of her stomach, deeper into that untouched part of her, an ache instant and hot throbbed between her legs.

Just that small kiss, her lips against his, was more than enough. He felt an electric shock shoot through his body. He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss. Rain water streaming down between them, running like rivers from their cowboy hats.

"Happy Birthday Holly." His eyes were smokey blue, his voice husky and deep, barely above a whisper.

"Th...thank you Hunter..." She blinked, coming back to reality. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, her heart beating out of her chest. NO! She wanted to stay in the clouds, where his warm lips melted her from the inside out.

"I never liked being in the rain as much as I do today!" He didn't let her go, but as he smiled down at her, she giggled.

"We are soaked! We should get somewhere outta the rain!" she looked around and they were the only ones in the weather. He Laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the truck.

"Hunter! What are you doing?" She squealed as he hefted her small frame into his arms. He walked around the trailer to the cab of the truck and opened the door. He set her inside the cab and leaned over her, rain soaking him as he leaned in and kissed her soft lips once again.

"Mmm, Holly..." He pulled away, and closed the door, leaving her alone for a moment. She giggled, her fingers tracing her lips, still tingling. Her first _real_ kiss. Wow! She watched him as he walked to the driver's door, and got in. She looked at him, dripping rain water, and glanced away just as quick. _ What now?_ She wondered. She was throbbing, her belly quivering. What am I supposed to do now?

Hunter saw the confusion cross her face briefly, and he reached over and took her small hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed her fingers, waves of heat radiating from his lips. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. I hope you don't think I was bein too forward? Holly, I just couldn't help myself." His blue eyes searched hers, hoping she felt the same. It nearly killed him to wait until he thought she was old enough. But, he couldn't wait another minute for her, but how should he ask her?

"No, you weren't!" The rain was cool and she was shivering. Did she say that too fast? She watched him as he fumbled for the keys to the truck. He was so handsome, especially now, he was soaking wet, his blonde hair curled under his hat, his clothes clinging to his large, muscled body. Holly took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Starting the truck, he turned the heat on. Her hands were cold. He felt her shiver, and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him on the bench seat of the old truck. "Would I be too forward in thinkin you'd like to be my girl Holly?" He looked at her, then quickly looked away, embarrassed. He should have worded that different, she probably thought he was an idiot.

She almost giggled, _his girl_! She wanted to shout out to the world! But she sat there on the bench seat snuggled up next to him. The heat radiating from his body, combined with the warm air coming out of the vents relaxed her. She leaned into his body as he pulled the truck out of the parking area, on to Highway 11. Her mind doing crazy circles as she tried to find the words to answer him. His arm was around her shoulder, his big hand laying against her arm. She reached up and put her hand in his, entwining her fingers with his much larger ones.

She definitely wanted to be his! Oh yes, but how should she answer him? Words trickled through her mind, but they all sounded so childish. They were almost halfway home when he pulled the truck off highway 19 and looked at her. They'd driven in silence, and it was killing him. What if she didn't want him? His stomach was queasy, afraid he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life...

"You didn't answer my question Holly. Will you be my girl?" She was so close to him, her green eyes like liquid gems looking back up at him. His deep voice caressed her like a warm summer breeze.

"Yes, Hunter, I'll be your girl!" She whispered, her breath caught in her throat as his blue eyes looked deep into her soul. She smiled as his big hand caressed her cheek softly, pulling her close to him, his lips barely meeting hers. The sweetest moment, time stopped, nothing moved. Rain pounded the windows, lightning flashed through the air, thunder roared, shaking the ground. He stole her breath away, her heart fluttering like a caged bird. She knew then that he'd stolen her heart too.


End file.
